Silver Droplets
by Kisses as Red as Blood
Summary: Ginny as a good lil hem girl she fights Dumbledore and Voldemort for the good of wizards and guess why and because of who she is. She is finally who she truly is. Please R&R....DMGW
1. In Shambles

R&R Flames welcome Ps my first fic so correct me on my errors, spelling mistakes. Etc.

_Thoughts are in italic_

**PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU WANNA SAY IT SUCKS**

She crawled out of bed, a wave of silky, shining hair brushing her cheek. "CRASH" "Not what I'd call graceful" muttered Ginny. Ginny walked over to her mirror but, the person who was looking back was not who should be there, however this girl looked about fifteen, had silver blond hair, pale non-freckled skin, curves, and a voluptuous chest. Not the flat shapeless girl she saw yesterday. Whenever Ginny did something, the mirror copied followed her movements.

**Chapter One **

**In Shambles**

"Whoa . . . " Ginny mumbled as she stumbled clumsily to get dressed.

_"Why is this happening and why do I look like a total opposite of my family?""_

Then she just shrugged it off as if it didn't matter. Ginny grabbed a pair of bleached out baggy cords ten times too big for her, a shabby old belt that had to be punctured down 5 inches for it to fit, and an old grey T-shirt, that she had to tuck into her pants ( it still looked horrid ) due to the fact it went to her knees. Everything clashed with her hair. She fell as ran downstairs, but came out perfectly well.

""Morning mother!"" she shouted giving her mother a quick peck on the cheek.

""Pop . . . ""

Mr Weasly apperated holding a scruffy and might I add dirty Ron in his grasp.

"Arthur dear what have you done to my baby boy, "Screeched Molly frantically prying her son from her husband.

Ginny was so ticked about being ignored that the rage that had built up over the past twelve years exploded.

"Shure I come In and I look like a different person but Ron gets dragged in and its fuss oh my!. What happened to Ronald!" Ginny yelled.

"Geese . . . And all I wanted was to know if you even notice me . . . At all!"

Leaving everyone to gape after her, she ran upstairs to her plain room.

Molly finally noticed her daughters presence stared at her shouting daughter and finally when her daughter left she spoke.

"Oh my OH my goodness not yet . . . Arthur she''s starting."

Arthur Weasley who stood frozen staring at the spot their daughter had just left.

"Arthur hunny did you hear me"" yelled Molly as she hit her husband gently on the head

"Yes I heard you my dear replied"" Mr. Weasley ""And we should tell her."

Please R&R and flames welcome I do not own harry potter just (this) plot.

Jamie V


	2. Coldblooded Things

Please read and review I really don''t care what you say just as long as you say what you think even if it''s short or lame or even if it says"This thing sucks!"

_Thoughts are italic _

_**letters are bold/italic **_

**previously:**"Yes I heard you my dear replied"" Mr. Weasley ""And we should tell her."

**Cold-blooded Things**

Ginny sat sobbing on her bed when she heard a tap on the window and an owl flew in.

Ginny carefully opened the tear stained, crumpled letter and read it.

_**Ginny,**_

_**We love you with are our hearts, but you MUST leave the burrow and fly to Malfoy Manor.**_

_**Precious Ginny we are sorry to inform you, you are not our daughter, however your name is Darla Riddle. Ginny you will always be our baby girl and will always have a special spot in our hearts no matter what, but we advise you that you are resorted this year because of these incidents. Your first year the sorting hat was rigged to place you in gryffindor so not to show who you are and not to tell you your true identity until your powers form. Go my child flee! Take nothing, but your wand and I must insist that you not use the burrow''s fire place instead fly two miles north then eight miles east as fast as you can till you come upon an abandoned wizard hut and use that fire place.**_

_**Molly & Arthur Weasley**_

_"Yeah right I have a special spot huh where there rear cause it certainly is not in their heart?"_

thought Ginny

She grabbed all the CDs that she had and popped a Disturbed cd in and tuned it to "Get down with the sickness" Took a quick shower, used a ringlet spell on her hair, and put on the only non handmade thing she had a black spaghetti tank that showed a little strip of her midriff and a pair of black cords with everything black you could see her ice blue eyes the most. Her face surrounded by that mass of ringlets and her skin looked so white it was almost porcelain, you would think she was a doll.

_"My ma must have been or is beautiful."_ She thought as clipped her player to her belt and took off the wind rushing through her hair

"Oh yeah!" shouted Ginny as she travelled north.

Just half way east four miles to the hut Ginny noticed things flying up and around her. Protecting her from something coming toward her one of the things approached her. It was a girl in her teens or so it looked.

"We are your Thralls the first of your command and you are our master and our eldest sister even though only your grand mother was of our clan. We are called the black dragon and present you with the master of dragons"she yelled "I''m Horal Dramility we will meet you at the manor!"

Suddenly they took off and disappeared just as a dragon formed across her back and stretched through the small of her back. It was black with great wings laced with silver and had eyes of green with a circle of silver outlining it. Ginny darted down, even though she didn't know what was below the trees, however it was the hut and Ginny was it looked like going to hit the ground but as soon as she licked the ground with the tip of her Firebolt she jerked back up and straight again.

Ginny started laughing _"I can definitely get us to this"_

Ginny walked into the hut and through a hand full of powder into the magically lit fire place.

Ginny's eyes started stinging and watering and as she shouted "Malfoy Manor" she brushed her hands up and noticed it wasn't tears, it was blood . . . silver blood . . . her blood . . .

Cliffy haha read & review

**Jamie**


	3. The Attack of The Elves?

Disclaimer: _I do not own harry potter or the places and characters or anything to do with it, JK Rowling does however I do own this plot_.

Please Read and Review Flames appreciated because it teaches me to get better and fix my errors. I also need a beta please contact me if you're interested

Previously:

Ginny's eyes started stinging and watering and as she shouted "Malfoy Manor" she brushed her hands up and noticed it wasn't tears, it was blood . . . silver blood . . . her blood . . .

Chapter 3

The Attack of The Elves?

Ginny fell through a marble black fireplace and stood up "wow" Ginny thought and then proceeded to walk slowly down the grand stair case to the main hall. She then was attacked by a group of female house elves who started measuring her.

"Ack.!" Ginny screamed under the pile of moth bitten rags of house elves

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry," Squeaked a particularly small house elf "but, master ordered us to measure and get a gown for Lady Riddle. Please follow me, and my lady my name is Rin. I'm to be your house elf, "apologized Rin as she quickly gathered Ginny's measurements from the elves and then shooed them away to go to gods knows where.

She walked down the hall way leaving Ginny to trail behind her she then came upon a statue of a snake and a dragon curled around each other and said to Ginny "lady please speak Parsaltounge or it won't open"

"But I can't, I'm not able to speak Parsaltounge I'm not at all like Mr. glorious Harry Potter I can't speak it" whispered Ginny rather upset as she slid to the ground and hit the floor with her fist "ow," Yelped Ginny, nursing her fist in her frustration.

Then it dawned on her "I'm his daughter if he can I most certainly can," she said as she racked her brain for the ancient and rare language.

.Half an hour later and a very impatient house elf, she found the password that she needed

" _Lassssaniikassassan ghronnaa sssisssnassyyeuusss; open the way by thy blood"_ she whispered into the statue as she slathered her blood upon it.

The statue opened to a glorious pearl stair slide. Ginny slid down it and landed with a soft "_thunk_."

"Oh" she said as the house elf lead her to a door that said for my Darling Darla.

Ginny stepped through the door and saw that in the middle of all the clothes the house elves were packing all her gorgeous clothing into a chest.

"My lady we have left you a couple outfits such as two of your finest purple and gold dresses and shoes," exclaimed one of the jittery house elves who was stuffing a silver/green gown gently into the tiny magical closet.

Ginny put on a dress and a silver snake pendant necklace. The dress was a sandy/gold(not shinny) bodice with black trim and a black skirt with a petticoat of clear gosmore green over top, with a cut in front and black ribbon on the bottom

Ginny was then hurried through a door that appeared on the other side of the closet into a room that had to be her suite. After thinking a great deal about what she was about to do snuck behind one of the four people. For some odd reason she knew from instinct that this person was her father and listened in on the conversation.

"But Draco!" yelled a pretty blonde woman who was donned on with as much finery as Ginny.

"No buts mother. I will not babysit that female weasel let alone hang out with her. She isn't pretty enough for me and she is of traitor blood" spat Draco venomously flipping his vain blonde head "she doesn't even have much power I've seen her plus I deserve a break from life and dirt,."

Ginny stepped out of the shadows "Is that so Draco?"

"Who are you?" Inquired Draco who was now getting very temperamental at everything.

"I'm the so-called girl you say have no powers."Said Ginny looking at her finger nails.

"Weasels have red hair. But even so any simple low class girl like you will not pass _ADVERA KADAVERA_," shouted Draco throwing the killing curse at her "you may be pretty but that doesn't cut it for dirt like you so die! ."

Ginny stood there as it came toward her when the curse hit her it disappeared leaving not even a scratch to the fact she was still alive.

"Pitiful_ . . . Hissaamooraye lavanrisssin" _muttered Ginny looking at her father she winked at him and Voldemort knowing what the hex was laughing fitfully.

Gasping Draco turned into a little baby girl however he was a baby who also seemed it was aware of what happened and started wailing picking up the baby she cooed to it "aww who's my little Draconissa," at that point the baby Draco had soiled either itself or it really was aware of Ginny.

Ginny put down the baby on a cushion and walked over to join her father all the while muttering the counter hex.

"Why can she do that?" screamed Draco now fully back to himself

"Want me to do that again draco you know I will you arrogant little ferret. I think I liked you as a baby girl" said Ginny

"Darla my dear how have you been?" asked Narcissa

"Hey I was stuck with having to pretend to like a mudblood, a holier than thou Pothead and a family of weasels how do you think I was?" answered Ginny

"Ok on with discussing school as you will be going tomorrow like it or not"commanded Lucius

"NO WERE NOT" shouted Draco crossly.

PLEASE R&R

Love Ya

Jamie V


	4. Maneater

First of all I do not own HP and I give full credit to J.K. my heroine. _Thoughts are in italic_.

Next I would like to tank those who have reviewed.

First to my GOOD readers

Alexandria: Yes Alex I changed my name for private reasons called evil little brothers who like to play with my new computer. Heh . . .

Lex or Leki: I'm so a female. Can't you tell? Oh darn it the privacy act that doesn't cover gender. And thank you so much.

Stained Silver: Ahh . . . my devoted follower. Bows . . . jk . . . Thank you so much I don't have to think too hard about these things.

Now to the NASTY little grammar pinchers

Eowrah: Geeze I am an A+ student and your criticize my writing? Just kiddin but lemme guess you're a Draco hugger so am I but I think that when it comes to some persons creativity such a thing like that so should not be criticized. Also, in future chapters he will become more. I don't wanna spoil the fun four u. 4 words though; suck it up Princess.

Merry Christmas one and all its 11:14pm

title is inspired by the song sorry I was just in the mood

Chapter 4- **Maneater**

Ginny won her war with Draco as usual but he sulked for hours. Now on the Hogwarts express wedged in between pugged faced Pansy and bleak Blaise she was seriously unhappy.

"Hey Riddle," whispered Pansy "at least your not sitting over by the panting twins."

_ewww she is right but for some reason she is just as bad_

The panting twins a.k.a. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting across from her looking absolutely pathetic with Draco squish between them looking very smug and small (despite his size).

BANG

Ron and Harry barge threw the door

"Ginny what the heck do you think your doing in here?"Yelled Ron

"Funny Ronikins you never noticed me missing for two days that's nice, "said Ginny calmly walking up to harry "Hmm hello Harry . . . It's funny I really do take after pop" whispered Ginny touching Harry's scar

"Argh . . . !" screamed Harry doubling over

twitching her hips Ginny walked over too, Draco and sat on his lap "seems that daddy isn't the only person who can hurt you pumpkin hey"

Draco just sat there smirking with his hand on her waist playing along

Ron was red redder than his hair and stopped out yelling "you'll regret this you hag"

Harry just stood there gapping at her hand over scar.

"Now Harry dear I wonder what we should do to your granger turn her into the little cat she is?"

Harry bolted flat out.

Ginny walked to the screen laughing mirthlessly "and my name is Darla riddle not Ginny Weasly by the way!"

Later she found that Harry had hidden Hermione in the luggage compartment and had not let her out till a teacher came on board to get them when they arrived.

In the dining hall Heh . . . maby I will just leave it here I know it's short but oh well . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jamie V

Did I fool yea?

Dining Hall

"Welcome, as always the . . ." Dumbledore's speech went on for five minutes until, "and now the sorting starts off with an unusual twist. It seems that five years ago the sorting hat was bewitched on a certain child's sorting controlling their sorting . . . now may I present the girl in her new name Miss Darla Riddle."

Ginny (or Darla as I will now call her from now on) walked up the stairs to the sorting hat her fathers cloaked draped over her shoulders, a hood drawn over her face and stood hovering 2 feet off the floor.

She heard whispers of riddle? and hisses of spawn of the devil

she just laughed silently

"Miss Riddle why do you have a hood over your face?" asked Professor Snape

"Why can't I shock my peers my servant?" she asked back putting him back into his place

Professor Mc Gonnagall tried to be able to place the hat on her head before the hat announced its decision but too late

"Ravenclaw no . . . Slytherin nononono Gryffindore . . . Hufflepuff? Damn can't sorry Dumbledore"

"Language Hat!" yelled Dumbledore but many students had flopped onto the floor laughing uncontrollably

once the room had settled (about five minutes late)

"It seems you may choose the House Miss Riddle" said Dumbledore briskly

"Hmm . . . ? Well it might as well be my father house shouldn't it . . . Slytherin"

_stupid idiotic dumbledorf_

"Very well Miss riddle" Dumbledore said with distaste clapping his hands, "go to your table now"

"No not yet not till I reveal myself" said Darla waving for draco to come over, "ok Draco now"

The hall erupted in gasps and cries of " no it can't be"

In Ron's case it was a big puffy red face and him running up to her trying to jinx her. Darla stood then facing Ron. She looked at Snape who was secretly the new headmaster since Dumbledore secretly resigned but stayed behind to make sure Snape's first year was successful.

He nodded

Darla shrieked with a hateful scream " Missssshuutrreeesssss meeennaaalllssssaasssessss" rasing her arms over her sending a circle of black to cloud over Ron.

Ron was tied up and several feathers were tickling him in his sensitive areas

"See Ronikins you maddened your new potions master"said Darla waving her hand over Ron who was released of her spell.

Ron ran and hid behind Harry

ok now I cut off . . . I promise to have the next chapter up by the 6th of January 2 days after my b day

-------------------------------------------------------------Jamie V


End file.
